Deux pour le prix d'un !
by chupeechan
Summary: En tant que Langue-de-plomb, Hermione a un seul et unique but: libérer les âmes injustement emprisonnées derrière le Voile. Deux d'entre elles en particulier. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que le prix à payer serait aussi... contraignant! Et sexy, aussi... Rabastan/Hermione/Sirius /!\ Threesome, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas /!\
1. Le Ministère

**Disclaimer : tout à JKR, sauf le plot qui est mien ^^**

**Alors, devant l'engouement (dont le mien xp) que sucite Rabastan et l'idée d'un ménage à trois entre lui, Sirius et Hermione, voici le fameux threesome ^^**

**Ce sera un univers alternatif ^^ **

**Je n'ai franchement pas envie de faire mourir certains personnages comme dans le canon donc, là-aussi, je vais bidouiller tout ça ! Gardez simplement en tête que c'est une fic AU, sans prétention, faite pour faire rire (j'espère) et pour faire en sorte qu'Hermione ait deux sorciers pour elle-seule ! **

**Elle est dédiée à mes louloutes qui priaient pour un threesome dans Verum Tempore, je vous aime les filles et j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Le bruit des cris, le fracas de ce que les sorts détruisaient, était assourdissant et abrutissant. Mais il s'en foutait, il se baignait dans les hurlements et le combat avec bien plus d'allégresse qu'il n'en avait éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Il était dehors ! Loin de Grimmauld et de la prison que le Square représentait. Prison dont il avait réussi à se soustraire l'été de ses seize ans et dans laquelle on l'avait propulsé – pour son _bien_ – presque un an plus tôt. Après avoir réussi à sortir d'une autre cellule dans laquelle il avait moisi douze années de sa vie. Douze putains d'années ! Mais au risque de se répéter, il s'en foutait ! Il était là où il voulait être. Il se battait et envoyait sorts sur sorts sur les bâtards masqués qu'il croisait. Il était enfin libre !

Il allait envoyer un maléfice bien senti au Mangemort qui lui faisait face quand ce dernier ôta son masque.

- Attends Sirius !

- Rabastan ? Putain ! Tu aurais pu te prendre un sort bien méchant si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu !

- Je te signale que tu es le seul avec Lupin et Severus à savoir que j'ai retourné ma veste !

- C'est quoi ce bordel, au fait ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi il fallait aller au Ministère. Il avait simplement entendu « Harry » et « danger » et avait foncé à la suite des autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Voldemort veut une prophétie qui parle de lui et de ton filleul. Il a réussi à attirer Harry ici, Merlin seul sait comment ! On risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous si on ne se bat pas !

- Contacte Remus une fois que tout est fini ! Cria Sirius pour couvrir le bruit des combats. Il te fera venir au Square et nous expliquerons à tous la situation.

Il sourit à son ami et frère d'arme et repartit combattre les rats qui suivaient le taré à gueule de serpent. Il aperçut bientôt Harry aux prises avec Dolohov. Il ne chercha même pas à réfléchir et fonça dans le tas, donnant un grand coup d'épaule au Mangemort et l'envoyant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Il engagea aussitôt un duel avec lui, échangeant sort sur sort, ne laissant aucun répit à sa baguette ou à son opposant. Il vit soudain Dolohov se figer et constata qu'Harry l'avait entravé.

_- Bien joué !_ Lança-t-il à Harry avant de le forcer à se baisser pour éviter des sorts de stupéfixion. _Et maintenant, tu vas sortir de…_

Il échappa de peu à un jet de lumière verte et avisa Tonks tombant des gradins et Bellatrix. Il s'élança vers sa cousine, prêt à la combattre et à la renvoyer à Azkaban. Il était même prêt à la tuer s'il le fallait ! Merlin savait qu'elle ne manquerait à personne ! Personne de sain d'esprit en tout cas ! Il n'y avait que Bellatrix qui comptait à ce moment présent. Elle et les sortilèges et autres maléfices qu'elle lui envoyait. Il se baissa pour éviter un sort dont la lumière était rouge et ne put s'empêcher de se payer la tête de sa chère cousine.

_- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !_

Il ne vit pas le jet de la même lumière arriver sur lui pour le frapper de plein fouet. Il avait été bien trop occupé à rire, ivre de la liberté qui courrait dans ses veines alors qu'il combattait. Cette salope l'avait stupéfixé ! Rabastan se précipita vers lui et tenta de le retenir de basculer.

- Non ! Putain ! Sirius, non !

Il était trop tard, son poids entraîna Rabastan avec lui, derrière ce qui semblait être la curieuse arche de pierre et soudain, seul le silence les entoura.

* * *

**Certes, c'est court mais c'est un prologue. Les textes en italique sont extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix et appartiennent à JKR. Je tiens à dire qu'en relisant le fameux passage de la disparition de Sirius, Bellatrix envoie un jet de lumière rouge et c'est un second jet de la même lumière qui frappe Sirius avant de l'envoyer derrière le voile. Il est donc techniquement toujours vivant quand il passe au travers de celui-ci ^^**


	2. Derrière le voile

**Devant l'enthousiasme général (oui, il m'arrive de me lancer des fleurs), je ne pouvais que vous offrir la suite ! Mais ne vous y habituez pas, ma muse était généreuse ^^**

**Merci de vos reviews et encouragements, vous faites cette fic autant que moi :D**

**Disclaimer: JKR a eu le génie et ma plume ne l'égale pas mais elle est suffisamment affutée pour que je joue avec ses personnages ^^**

* * *

Dans son infinie bonté, il avait fallu qu'il tente de retenir Sirius… Pour se retrouver avec lui exactement où il avait voulu éviter d'aller ! Il aurait dû le savoir. Traîner avec Sirius ne faisait qu'apporter son lot de calamités. Il évitait de jurer autant que possible mais se laissait aller dans certains cas. Ceux où il était question de vie ou de mort généralement. Il regarda à ses pieds, là où Sirius gisait encore.

- Enervate, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur son comparse.

- Merde, Rabastan ! Tu voulais me laisser comme ça combien de temps encore ! S'écria Sirius. On est où, au fait ?

- Dans l'arche de pierre. Ou derrière. Va savoir !

L'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient était… Brumeux. Il avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu des Highlands de bon matin. Sauf que là-bas, il pouvait au moins apercevoir la lande. Ici, rien de tout ça. Le lieu donnait une impression de vide. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans une sorte de néant. Un néant d'un gris infini.

- Tu as essayé l'Enchantement des Quatre-Pointes ? Demanda Sirius.

- Nous sommes arrivés en même temps et à part me lamenter brièvement, je n'ai fais que te réveiller.

- Pointe au nord. Murmura Sirius, sa baguette posée à plat sur sa main.

La baguette se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même, sans s'arrêter.

- Bon, soit tu as lancé le sort n'importe comment, soit on est coincé dans un endroit sans aucune polarité.

- Po-la-ri-quoi ?

- Je ne te connaitrais pas mieux, Sirius, je jurerais que tu es diminué mentalement !

- Hé ! Si tu pouvais éviter d'être blessant dans tes propos, Rabastanichou, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant !

- Rabastani-quoi ?

- Je ne te connaitrais pas mieux, Rabastan, je jurerais que tu es diminué mentalement ! Moqua Sirius.

- Merlin, Faites que je ne sois pas enfermé indéfiniment dans un endroit bizarre avec pour seule compagnie un enfant de trente-six ans ! S'exclama Rabastan.

Il fallait définitivement qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Et les murmures qu'il entendait quelquefois n'étaient pas pour le rassurer sur l'état de sa santé mentale, s'il passait plus de temps ici. Azkaban avait déjà été suffisamment difficile à vivre. Contrairement à Sirius, il n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir. Même s'il y avait brièvement songé quand la nouvelle de l'évasion de son ami avait circulé. Mais la sécurité avait doublé après la disparition de Sirius, l'empêchant totalement de pouvoir ne serait-ce que tenter quoi que ce soit. Tout comme Sirius, il avait passé l'intégralité de sa vie – ou presque – derrière différents barreaux. Ceux de la demeure familiale, ceux des attentes de sa famille, ceux des rangs des Mangemorts – qu'il avait rejoint sans y croire réellement – et ceux d'Azkaban. Avant de retourner jouer au Mangemort une nouvelle fois, tout en aidant Severus en secret.

Regulus avait été celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il s'était mis à douter du Lord quand son elfe – le seul être qu'il considérait comme un ami – était revenu pratiquement mort, après que le Lord ait demandé à en profiter pour une tâche. Le plus jeune des Black l'avait alors supplié de faire ce que sa conscience lui dictait mais de ne surtout rien en dire à Sirius, si leurs chemins se croisaient. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas rempli l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et ne revenait pas de l'endroit où Kreattur avait failli perdre la vie. Il n'en était jamais revenu. Pourtant, il avait contacté Sirius et avait travaillé activement dans l'ombre. Seuls Remus et lui savaient qu'il n'était plus au service du Lord, même s'il ne l'avait jamais servi comme son frère ou sa belle-sœur. Eux avaient la vocation…

Il avait tenté de prévenir Dumbledore du sort qui attendait les Londubat si personne ne venait les secourir. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il avait dû se résoudre à faire les choses lui-même. Sirius lui avait confié une lettre qui pouvait l'aider à gagner leur confiance. Il remerciait Merlin, maintenant, que son ami ne soit pas déjà allé traquer Pettigrow au moment où il était entré en contact avec Franck et Alice. Il leur avait expliqué la situation, les avait suppliés de fuir. Ils avaient refusé. Il connaissait son frère et Bellatrix et savait qu'ils prévoyaient de prendre leur temps pour les torturer à coups de Doloris. Les Londubat et lui avaient conjointement mis en place un plan particulier et confié leur fils à Augusta. Il avait été obligé de soustraire tous leurs souvenirs, leur essence. Leur vie avait fini dans des fioles incassables. Il leur avait ensuite donné des faux souvenirs d'eux-mêmes, suffisamment crédibles pour qu'ils puissent faire illusion. Il avait malheureusement eu raison. Les Aurors étaient arrivés avant que Rodolphus ne les tue et il avait fini au trou sans avoir eu le temps ni l'occasion de leur dire la vérité. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait toujours rien pu faire pour rendre à Neville ses parents…

Il avait appris que Sirius avait traqué Pettigrow et avait fini dans une cellule, quelque part dans Azkaban, tout comme lui. Remus avait cru que son meilleur ami les avait tous trahi et que Rabastan n'avait fait que jouer avec eux. Quant à Severus, il avait réussi à échapper à un maître pour être enchaîné à un autre. Et lui avait passé quatorze années de sa vie dans le pire trou à rat qui soit – bien que les rongeurs s'y fassent rares. Mais ils avaient été un met de choix durant son incarcération. Il remerciait Merlin de posséder les papilles gustatives de son incarnation quand il prenait sa forme d'Animagus. Un renard ne cherchait pas la petite bête – enfin, si – mais il ne faisait pas la fine bouche. Et il appréciait tout ce qui était à base de viande. Quand elle venait se jeter dans sa gueule. De toute façon, c'était ça ou le gruau immonde qui leur était servi une fois tous les deux ou trois jours.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Sirius.

- Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à explorer.

- Alors, on attend ?

- On attend.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre et constata que comme pour la baguette de Sirius, les aiguilles tournaient à une vitesse alarmante, sans jamais s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius et lui s'assirent et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, tout en évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet du combat qu'ils avaient déserté sans le vouloir. Rabastan ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient endormis ou pas mais ce fut une douleur sur sa paume gauche qui le réveilla.

- Par Godric ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius avait la même entaille que la sienne mais sur la main opposée. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont elles étaient apparues.

- Aucune idée ! Répondit-il à Sirius, en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître paniqué.

Leurs paumes se mirent bientôt à émettre une vive lumière et il sentit quelque chose l'appeler, quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas mais qui sommait son sang de lui répondre. Il était incapable de lui résister et Sirius semblait éprouver les mêmes difficultés que lui. Une arche, semblable à celle qui les avait amené où ils étaient, apparu et les aspira en son sein. Il se retrouva propulsé dans la même salle qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt et Sirius et lui se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Une jeune femme dont les deux paumes étaient elles aussi entaillées. Elle s'accroupit devant eux, mit une de ses mains sur la paume ouverte de Sirius et fit de même avec la sienne. Ses mains et les leurs se mirent à briller et il se sentit comme ancré dans le monde qu'il venait de retrouver ainsi qu'à la jeune demoiselle – qui les avait, semble-t-il, sauvé.

- Sirius, M. Lestrange. Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, les salua-t-elle avant de brusquement perdre connaissance.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Rabastan? De ce que j'ai pondu à son propos?**

**R.A.R:**

**Fanfan : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ^^ La suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Je suis une fan ultime des threesome et c'est vrai qu'il y en a peu en français mais je vais corriger ça D**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ce chapitre était un peu plus long, non ? Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ?**

**Encore merci et à très bientôt**

**xoxo**


	3. Retour à la vie

**Hello ! Non, ne me haïssez pas ! je sais que j'ai mis un peu (beaucoup) de temps mais la suite est là ! Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster un chapitre/semaine.**

**Bref, merci pour vos reviews ^^ j'aime beaucoup lire vos avis, encouragements, questions et commentaires ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse lire mais avant ça : Threesome Power !**

**Disclaimer: Merci JKR, merveilleuse auteure qui nous laisse jouer avec ses créations. Louons son génie !**

* * *

Rita Skeeter était certes une horrible bonne femme mais elle avait un don indéniable pour déterrer les secrets les mieux enfouis. Son ignoble biographie de Dumbledore avait beau donner dans le sensationnalisme, quiconque lisait entre les lignes comprenait qu'elle avait distillé un quart de vérité pour trois quarts de mensonges*. Elle en avait fait de même pour la biographie de Severus. Le titre en soi était typique de Skeeter. _Snape : Scélérat ou Saint ?_*. Il y avait évidemment ceux qui croyaient mot pour mot ce qu'elle écrivait – et qui étaient malheureusement légion – et ceux qui savaient à quoi s'en tenir avec cette femme. Severus avait préféré la laisser faire pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et enfin jouir de la liberté qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis des années. Hermione le comprenait, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de la nuée de journalistes qui les suivaient Harry, Ron et elle. Huit ans plus tard, beaucoup continuaient de pondre nombre d'articles douteux sur eux. Skeeter avait cependant été la première à écrire sur Sirius et Rabastan Lestrange, peu après la guerre. Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi Rabastan s'était précipité sur Sirius lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères. Hermione la première quand on lui avait fait le résumé de ce qu'elle avait manqué, suite à sa blessure. Remus leur avait confié que le plus jeune des Lestrange travaillait en fait pour l'Ordre. Du moins conjointement avec Sirius, Severus et lui. Mais tous avaient oublié ce fait quand ils avaient cru à la traitrise de Severus. Deux mois après la fin de la guerre, Skeeter avait frappé.

_Le destin tragique de Sirius Black et Rabastan Lestrange. _Le titre était suffisamment accrocheur pour que le Daily Prophet vende tous ses exemplaires. Outre le ramassis de conneries habituelles de Skeeter – dont un amour interdit entre les deux hommes – Hermione avait remarqué un passage qui avait titillé son intérêt. Elle ignorait où la pseudo-journaliste avait été pécher ça, mais une de ses sources lui aurait raconté que Rabastan avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les Londubat qu'ils ne soient torturés, cherchant à les aider. Restait à savoir si – pour une fois – Rita avait effleuré la vérité du bout de ses griffes acérées. Le plus jeune des Lestrange avait-il vraiment cherché à sauver les parents de Neville ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie à ce moment-là. Elle avait récupéré ses parents – qui, contrairement à ce que Skeeter avait écrit, avaient autorisé leur fille à leur donner des faux souvenirs pour leur sécurité. Les retrouvailles avaient été plus qu'émouvantes et elle avait passé un mois complet avec eux en Australie, avant de retourner seule en Angleterre, quand ils avaient décidé de continuer leur vie au pays des kangourous. Elle avait vu l'article à son retour et c'est là qu'elle avait décidé de travailler au Département des Mystères. Le mystère du Voile l'avait toujours attirée et elle s'était souvent demandé à quoi servait cet artefact. Selon la légende, le Ministère avait été construit autours de la curieuse arche. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aimait plus que la lecture, c'était bien les recherches. L'attrait du mystère et sa résolution. Elle n'avait pas voulu profiter du passe-droit que Kingsley lui offrait et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de pousser Harry et Ron à retourner à Poudlard. Ils voulaient tous les trois vivre une année normale et se reposer avant d'entrer dans leur vie d'adulte. La guerre les avait tous marqué. Ils avaient subi des pertes. Elles avaient été moins importantes qu'elles auraient pu l'être mais la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers ne les avait pas quittés pendant longtemps. Les Weasley avaient perdu le fils qu'ils venaient à peine de retrouver. Percy avait protégé Fred lorsque le mur à côté duquel ils se trouvaient avait explosé. Il était mort sur le coup mais son acte héroïque avait sauvé son frère qui n'avait eu que quelques côtes fêlées. Remus avait perdu sa femme et se retrouvait à élever son fils seul, bien qu'Andromeda et Harry l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Severus avait survécu grâce à l'acharnement d'Hermione et celui de Lucius Malfoy, mais Severus étant Severus, il leur en avait voulu pendant une bonne année. Son remerciement avait été formulé par l'envoi d'un livre traitant des mystères de l'Entre-deux monde. Un espion restait toujours un espion. Hermione avait évidemment répondu par un simple merci, elle connaissait suffisamment le Maître de potions pour ne pas aller le voir et lui sauter au cou. Il l'aurait Stupéfixiée avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'approcher à moins de deux pas de lui.

Nombreux étaient les Mangemorts qui avaient atterri à Azkaban et seuls quelques-uns avaient eu des peines légères. Plus légères que d'autres, en fait. Théodore Nott en faisait parti, son père l'avait obligé à porter la Marque, alors que Théo ne croyait pas en la supériorité de son sang. Ils avaient tous apprit cela au procès du jeune homme. Afin de ne pas faire d'erreur, les prisonniers avaient été interrogés sous Veritaserum et surtout par un maître de la Legilimancie. Ainsi, aucune erreur n'avait été commise. Ce procédé leur avait permis d'apprendre que Lucius Malfoy lui-même avait commencé à douter du chemin qu'il avait emprunté en arrivant à Azkaban et cette sensation s'était renforcée quand son seul et unique fils avait été contraint de prendre la Marque par punition. Les Malfoy avait senti Dobby passer au travers des enchantements protégeant leur demeure et n'en avaient rien dit. Lucius, car il avait eu honte de vouloir à tout prix vendre Harry afin de sauver sa famille et Narcissa car elle voulait simplement que la guerre soit remportée par ceux qui se battaient pour la justice, tout comme Draco. Le fait d'avoir vu une Sang-de-Bourbe avoir plus de courage que n'importe quel Sang-pur sous torture avait agi comme un catalyseur, bien que la détermination de la jeune sorcière ait lui aussi fait son office. Lucius avait dû passer cinq ans à Azkaban, Narcissa avait été assignée à domicile pour deux années et Draco et Théo avaient dû retourner à Poudlard et leurs baguettes avaient été enchantées de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent l'utiliser que pour les cours en plus d'une thérapie obligatoire.

L'année avait été calme. Les seuls moments intéressants tenaient en trois mots : Scènes de ménage. Ginny et Harry s'étaient vite rendu compte que leur couple ne tiendrait pas et leurs disputes étaient devenues légions avant qu'ils ne rompent après les vacances de Noël. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, n'avaient pas été voir plus loin que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ce dernier filait le parfait amour avec Lavande et la maturité avait aidé à calmer leurs ardeurs. Hermione et bon nombre d'élèves remerciaient Merlin et tous les Fondateurs. Dans l'ensemble, l'ordre des choses avait été radicalement changé. Les Serpentards rasaient les murs et, comme la grande majorité des élèves, étaient obligés de passer une heure chaque semaine en compagnie d'un psychomage. Minerva McGonnagal, en tant que Directrice de Poudlard, avait mis en place de nouveaux cours, permettant à la nouvelle génération de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que la précédente et à celle qui avait traversé les affres de la guerre de faire en sorte d'apprendre. Apprendre à ne pas suivre le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour certains quand d'autres devaient apprendre à pardonner et comprendre. Les résultats avaient été surprenants. Harry et Pansy Parkinson étaient devenus un couple, tout comme Ginny et Théo. Hermione avait eu une histoire avec Blaise Zabini quant Astoria Greengrass avait ramassé un Draco Malfoy en miettes. Leur dernière année à Poudlard avait été synonyme de renouveau pour eux tous. Peu importait ceux avec lesquels ils s'étaient battus.

Cinq ans plus tard, elle avait fait son trou dans le Ministère. Là où elle avait voulu aller, de surcroit. En même temps et sans fausse modestie, elle était Hermione Jean Granger. Née-moldue extraordinaire et sorcière aussi brillante que Rowena elle-même. Le Département des Mystères et plus précisément la Salle de la Mort étaient ses terrains de jeu privilégiés et après un apprentissage de deux années en tant que Langue-de-plomb et trois autres à rechercher, investiguer, potasser et analyser tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur le Voile, elle s'était approchée de la solution. Harry lui avait confié qu'il n'avait pas vu Sirius* quand il avait utilisé la Pierre avant de se rendre à Voldemort. Seuls ses parents, Tonks et Percy étaient apparus et lui avaient donné le courage de faire ce qui devait être fait – en plus d'un message de la part de Tonks pour Remus et de Percy pour sa famille et surtout Fred. Elle en avait déduit que l'absence de Sirius ne signifiait qu'une seule et unique chose. Il n'était pas mort, car c'était bien là le pouvoir de la Pierre de Résurrection. Il était coincé quelque part et le livre de Severus fut une des clés qui lui permit de débloquer le casse-tête qui occupait ses jours et ses nuits. La magie du Sang et l'accès à l'immense bibliothèque des Malfoy en fut une autre, quand Beltaine lui apporta l'ultime pas vers la solution. Il lui avait fallu trois années mais elle avait en main les éléments qui sortiraient Sirius Black et Rabastan Lestrange du Voile.

Beltaine se fêtait lors de la pleine lune de mai. Ce quatre mai deux mille quatre, elle prépara ce dont elle avait besoin. Seuls Kingsley – Ministre de la Magie actuel – et le chef de son service – Lawrence Funestar* – savaient qu'elle allait tenter de sortir les deux hommes de leur prison de pierre. Elle alluma un feu devant chaque pied de l'arche, de façon à aider les âmes qu'elle cherchait à passer de l'ombre à la lumière, comme le faisait les druides avant elle. Elle recula de sept pas et coupa sa main gauche à l'aide d'une dague en or, tout en récitant l'incantation servant à appeler Sirius et Rabastan. L'Araméen était une langue difficile et morte de surcroit mais rien n'était impossible quand on le voulait. Les mots qu'elle récitait servaient à établir un passage vers la dimension dans laquelle étaient coincés les deux hommes, une sorte de pont pour lui permettre de les atteindre. Elle posa sa main au sol et traça un demi-cercle autour d'elle. Elle fit la même chose avec sa main droite. Elle entonna la seconde partie de son incantation, une fois que le cercle fut complet elle sortit de sa poche une mèche de cheveux de Sirius et une autre de Rabastan. Les Sang-purs agissaient comme les aristocrates victoriens et elle en était ravie. Sans ces mèches, il aurait été quasiment impossible de récupérer les deux hommes… Elle sentit sa magie irradier alors qu'elle éparpillait les cheveux dans le cercle et qu'elle finissait la troisième et dernière partie de son chant.

Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée et pratiquement vidée de toute énergie magique, quand l'arche se mit à briller et les feux qu'elle avait allumé à ronfler. Deux hommes en sortirent et elle reconnut Sirius sans aucune difficulté. Le Maraudeur n'avait pas changé et l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui ressemblait beaucoup à sa photo de prisonnier. Elle se leva malgré tout et vint à eux. Il fallait qu'elle finisse son travail, qu'elle les ancre de nouveau dans le monde qui était le leur. Elle prit leur main dans les siennes et leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de brusquement perdre connaissance.

Ce fut le visage de Sirius qu'elle vit en se réveillant, suivit par celui de Lestrange. Les deux semblaient perdus et discutaient entre eux, ne sachant visiblement pas où ils étaient.

- C'est la salle ! Regarde Rabastan, il s'agit de la foutue arche qui nous a envoyé dans cet endroit grisâtre !

- Je le sais bien mais… La bataille ! Regarde, c'est comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé !

Elle décida de leur faire savoir qu'elle était de retour en essayant de se rassoir. Les deux hommes l'aidèrent aussitôt et ouvrirent la bouche l'un après l'autre, cherchant certainement à lui poser des questions mais ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient le faire. D'un sortilège informulé, elle appela son sac et sa baguette. Elle soigna ses mains et les leur, avant de plonger le bras dans son sac jusqu'à l'épaule pour en ressortir une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle but presque dans son intégralité. Elle la remplit de nouveau d'un Aguamenti avant de la leur proposer.

- Allez-y ! Leur dit-elle, une fois que la soif de chacun fut étanchée.

- Où sommes-nous et quand ? Demanda Sirius.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Rabastan.

- Vous êtes au Ministère, dans la Salle de la Mort qui se trouve au sein du Département des Mystères. Je vais d'abord vous donner mon nom. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Sirius commencer à vouloir se plaindre. Je suis Hermione Granger.

- Impossible ! Gronda Sirius. Hermione n'a que quinze ans ! Vous n'avez rien à voir l'une avec l'autre ! A part les cheveux, peut-être…

- Toujours cette histoire de cheveux ! Maugréa-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle leur prouver qu'elle était bien elle-même… Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour apprendre l'Araméen – langue plus que difficile à prononcer – et préparer ce qui s'avérait être le rituel le plus difficile de sa carrière, pendant des années, pour finir par oublier les bases. A savoir, prouver son identité ! Elle fouilla de nouveau dans son sac. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose…

Sa carte d'identité ? Non, ils lui diraient que c'était un faux.

Du Veritaserum ? D'un, elle n'en avait pas sous la main. De deux, le sort qui faisait d'elle une Langue-de-plomb pourrait poser problème et de par son entraînement, elle savait contrer les effets de la potion.

Une photo d'Harry, Ron et elle-même ? Pourquoi pas…

Elle tira son portefeuille de son sac et en sortit une des photos qui ne la quittaient jamais. Sur ce cliché particulier, Ron et Harry avaient chacun un bras sur ses épaules et ils riaient. Elle avait été prise l'été précédant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me prouve votre identité ! Déclara Sirius, tout en regardant avidement Harry.

- Pourquoi ne pas me poser une question dont je serais seule à connaître la réponse, dans ce cas ?

Elle regarda Sirius réfléchir et eut soudainement peur, quand un sourire Serpentardesque illumina son visage.

- Lorsque nous avons fêté Noël au Square, j'ai surpris la véritable Hermione Granger dans une situation particulière… Où était-ce, avec qui et surtout, que se passait-il?

Merde ! Ils n'étaient effectivement que trois à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Non pas qu'elle en ait honte mais…

- Nous t'avions volé un fond de bouteille d'Ogden et nous avions passé la soirée dans la bibliothèque du Square et avions bu la totalité de ladite bouteille. Nous nous embrassions quand tu nous as… Quand tu es apparu de nulle part.

- Qui ?

Elle voyait bien qu'il savait qu'elle était bien qui elle disait être mais il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour la laisser tranquille.

- Alors ?

- Ginny, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

- Ginny et moi nous embrassions quand tu es tombé sur nous ! Voilà ! Content Sirius ?

- Ça valait le détour ! Dit-il à Rabastan. Ah, deux sorcières s'embrassant… Dommage qu'elles étaient si jeunes… Hermione, donc ? Comment...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur conversation. Kingsley et Funestar arrivèrent soudainement, un immense sourire éclairant le visage du Ministre.

- Félicitations Hermione ! J'ai su que tu avais réussi quand j'ai reçu ceci…

Hermione eut la forte impression que ce qu'il lui tendait ne lui plairait pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'expression de Kingsley était partagée entre le bonheur de revoir son ami et la peur. Et elle savait que c'était d'elle qu'il avait soudainement peur. Elle inspira profondément et attrapa le parchemin en question.

_Chère Miss Granger et chers Messieurs Black et Lestrange,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que votre union a bien été enregistrée ce Cinq Mai Deux Mille Quatre à Minuit exactement. _

_Veuillez nous contacter afin de nous indiquer quel(s) nom(s) portera la mariée._

_Nous vous souhaitons tous nos vœux de bonheur et un mariage des plus heureux._

_Miss Li_

_Département Matrimonial_

Merde et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Elle qui était célibataire et heureuse, deux heures plus tôt, était mariée ! Et à deux hommes en plus ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles…

* * *

***Dixit JKR**

***Mentionné par JKR lors d'un chat. Le titre utilisé était : « Snape : Scoundrel or Saint ? »**

***A l'évidence, adapté pour les besoins de la fic ^^**

***Funestar est un langue-de-plomb qui passe devant la tente des Weasley lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en 1994, Lawrence est le prénom que je lui ai donné. **

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Un moment préféré peut-être? **

**Merci à Shiroten la Magnifique, beta d'amour =^^=**

**RAR :**

**Guest : Je suis généreuse et prolifique quand ma muse l'est ! Merci beaucoup au fait ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fic mais elle ne sera pas très longue. Une dizaine, je pense. Pas de méchant(s) pour celle-ci, juste un truc léger avec quelques lemons et autres rapprochements. Bises**

**Fanfan : Merci jeune padawan ^^ Je fais de mon mieux ! Il est vrai que le nombre de threesome/moresome est plus que bas dans le fandom français ! Je suis désolée que les chapitres soient si court pour te combler mais ma muse est celle qui tient les ficelles, je ne suis que sa messagère ^^ Mais je vais essayer de pondre un chapitre par semaine. Mais avec trois fics sur le feu, c'est loin d'être facile ! Bises**

**Mirajane : Tiens ! Qui voilà ?! La mage dont la beauté fait la renommée de Fairy Tail ! Hello miss. Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister ^^ Il fallait bien que je comble l'appétit de mes lectrices adorées ! Et il y a tellement à faire avec Rabastan ! L'histoire des surnoms est surtout Sirius étant Sirius tout simplement ! La suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Bisous )**

**à très bientôt**

**xoxo**


End file.
